impulsegamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shino's Total War
'Shino's Total War' is a PHP based online RPG. Users create a character and do crimes to gain levels, earn cash and battle other users. Category:Shino's Total War =Lottery= *The Lottery was made to allow player to spend money to buy tickets for a large sum of money. On average, the prizes will be handed out each monday. This varies per round. The number of tickets a user can buy is limited to 10, but was changed into a one-eye sniper lottery where everyone was only allowed to buy 1 ticket. This amount together with the price of the tickets also varies per lottery. =Noteable Players= *Shino - The big chief! *Cassius - First member to have 100 million dollars. Came up with many ideas for Total War, including the name. *Kirb - The first member to sign up after Shino, and still active as well also forum admin. *Bobdole - He started this page and continues to update it also forum admin. :P *PorkChopVII - Helped kirb get the old password to Kaldor City also forum admin. *Alchemist - First player banned. *TraVMasteR - The biggest noob who was only recently banned. *MYM.rofl - First member to have 1 billion dollars. =Records= Shino is not displayed in this list. ---- Battle Records: Largest Total Damage (A) 44,082 by nS|kirb Largest Total Damage (D) 43,550 by nS|kirb Most Attack Turns 10 by nS|kirb when attacking Gazbo Longest Safety Psycho Kid Crime Records: Most Crimes 16,501 by nS|kirb Most Successful Crimes 13,047 by nS|kirb Best Success Rate 100.0% by shiko Ability Records (without equipment): Most STR 510 by nS|kirb Most DEX 425 by bigbluerulz317 Most INT 145 by devilzfan787 Most LUK 361 by nS|para Cash Records: Most Cash $1,000,000,000 by MYM.rofl Most Bank Cash $750,000,000 by nS|kirb Buddy Records: Most Ignored User bosox (18 times) Most Buddied User **** (38 times) Item Records: Most Popular Item Leather Sandals (owned 208,993 times) Most Different Items snoddventje (146 different items) Most of One Item snoddventje (208,044 Leather Sandals) General Stats: Total Cash $7,030,278,150 Cash Per User $12,554,068 Most Users Online 27 on Thu 25 May, 5:22 PM =Rare & Popular Items= *iHat - Coined by roflsaurus ii, it is an abbreviation of "Invincible Hat" as it makes the wearer invincible. Currently only owned by Shino. It gives +999 to all stats and has an ungodly amount of weapon defense and speed. *iBriefcase - This weapon, like the iHat, makes the wearer invincible. It has an insane amount of weapon attack and speed. *Mark of Beta - It has no defense, but it gives +1 to all stats, so it is a nice hat to wear. *Shino Bandanas - These bandanas will be given out the the top 10 active players of the previous version of this game. There are four different kind, and they all vary in stats. Generally, they are better than the hats commonly available. *Zakum Helmet - New helmet that has +6 to all stats and +88 defence. Only the most 1337 players have them, and with a level restriction of lvl. 88, it will be a while before many of the players will get to experience this amazing piece of equipment. * Full list of items is here. =Guilds & Groups= Guilds were built in to the game to give benifits to members of guilds. To get into a guild you must be invited from either the guild leader or the co-leader. Guilds offer high succes rates at crimes when you're in the guild's base world, and a feeling of purpose for players of the game. Admins Image:Admins.gif|Admin Logo *Shino is the only member. *Admins is not really a guild but a group, made to list all the admins. Nubslaughter Image:Nubslaughter.gif| Logo Version One Image:Nubslaughter_v2.gif| Version Two Image:Nubslaughter_v3.png| Version Three *Leader: nS|kirb *Co-Leaders: nS|para, Bicket *It's the best user-made guild so far. Duplicity Image:Duplicity.png| Duplicity Logo *Leader: bigbluerulz317 *Co-Leaders: ****, Samuel L Jackson *Branch of Nubslaughter; Highest ranked Mordor-based guild Alien Skaters Donate Fries Image:Asdf.GIF| ASDF *Leader:PorkChopVII *Co-Leader:bobdole *'Alien Skaters Donate Fries' was formerly known as 'Bitches of Total War' ---- Uzumaki Image:eda80a3d5b344bc40f3bc04f65b7a357.gif| Uzumaki *Leader: Nozem *Co-Leader:Gold Master *A guild with great potential Nuns with Guns Image:nwg.jpg| Nuns With Guns *Leader: Bosox *Co-Leaders:Shadow & Tisho shakira Eagle-Squad No picture availeble yet. *Leader: GoldenEagleNL *Co-Leader: Robinair * upcomming guild. =Worlds= In Shino's Total War there are six different worlds that vary in crimes, quests, items and players. Argos *Crimes - Pee on the streets. Search the streets for money. Beat up a hobo. Rob a bakery. Steal from a child. Push an old lady off the subway stairs. Rob the local hardware store. Pick pocket on a local market. Setup a detpack outside the respawn area. Kidnap the Olsen twins. Sell illegal DVDs on the internet. Sell stolen goods. Print fake money. Smuggle drugs for the local dealer. Sell some street hookers. *Requirements - This is the starting world, no requirements. *Guilds - No guilds are currently active in Argos. *Special Items- Lucas Gold Watch, Chocolate Cake, Firewood *Quests - 1 Hungry Lenny 2 Jean's Watermelon 3 Cowboy Jesus's Item Run 4 Chrishrama and the Wierd Medicine 5 Fixing Black Bull's House 6 Leigh's Chocolate Cake Narnia *Crimes - Steal a christmas tree. TP the church. Set off illegal fireworks. Burn a christmas tree. Sing christmas carols for cash. Hunt for Yetis. Throw snowballs at kids. Molest children while dressed as Santa. Throw boulders at Santa. Set fire to the church. Lay ice bricks in people's chimney. Grease roofs across town. Kidnap Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Rob Santa from his presents. *Requirements - Level 15 *Guilds - No guilds are currently active in Narnia. *Special Items - Tree Branches, Ice Pieces, Leathers, Yeti Skins, Yeti Horns *Quests - Olympia *Crimes - Steal from a child. Push an old lady off the subway stairs. Pick pocket on a local market. Setup a detpack outside the respawn area. Kidnap the Olsen twins. Mangrip CHEEMO. Sell stolen goods. Print fake money. Smuggle drugs for the local dealer. Sell some street hookers. Rob a bank. Hack the feds. Kill a drugsdealer. Plant a bomb at the local hardware store. Hold the President hostage. *Requirements - Level 20 *Guilds - No guilds are currently active in Olympia. *Special Items - Lucas's Gold Watch *Quests - [[Neve's Gloves|Make and upgrade Work Gloves]] Mordor *Crimes - *Requirements - Level 35 *Guilds - Duplicity, Uzumaki, Dragonsoldiers of Chaos, HellJumpers, CyberWorld, The Leathal Snowmen *Special Items - Gold Ore, Scroll for Glove, Amazing Scroll for Glove, Firewood *Quests - Hair Salon Quest, Gold Ore Quest. Jagd Island *Crimes - *Requirements - Level 60 *Guilds - Meet Your Maker Retired, Kawaii!, ROWYCO, SlipperySoap#1, Random Crap, Maple story agents, EVIL CRIMINAL MONSTERS, Uzumaki-2, Alien Skaters Donate Fries ASDF *Special Items - Gold Plates, Lucky Bag, Scroll for Glove, Amazing Scroll for Glove *Quests - Jagd Island Hospital, Ms. Tan's Skin-Care, Mr. Moneybags, Jeff's Gold Aquila Shields, Odd Statue Kaldor City *Crimes - *Requirements - Level 80, Odd Statue Quest *Guilds - Nubslaughter, Eagle-Squad, The Dragon Knights *Special Items - Black Charm, Black Feather, Zombie's Lost Tooth, Broken Mirror Glass, Unlucky Bag *Quests - Free Spirit =Jobs= There are various jobs that have different requirements. Each job gives you money which can be used to buy items. They also give attack turns which are used to attack other players. Delivery Boy, Teacher, Warrior, Magician, Archer, Rogue, Inventor, Rocker, Fighter, Page, Cleric, Wizard, Crossbowman, Hunter, Assassin, Bandit, Crusader, Mage, Priest, Ranger, Sniper, Chief Bandit, Hermit, Hero, Paladin, Arch Mage, Bishop, Bow Master, Night Load, Shadower. ---- Do we really need to list the jobs? -Shino Nope. It's there in the game. Perhaps moving the FAQ here wouldn't hurt. -Kirb Agreed I started to to this but it's way way to much work, I can provite a link or possible make a pdf of the jobs and link it. I'll do the FAQ Page in second. -bobdole --68.56.165.230 20:12, 29 May 2006 (UTC) =Version History= Version 3 Started: November 28th 2005 Version 3 updated the game along with adding more content, such as items, guilds, quests, and the ever popular user battles. The game is constantly being updated. Version 3.1.3 Update This update from July 7th 2006 includes: * A forum! (Scripted entirely by Shino, so don't expect something like IPB) * Kaldor City crimes, quests and items. * New capes! * Store buy logs! * Some items have been added to stores (like the Electric Guitar). * New quests for Olympia. * The hair salon has moved to Olympia. * Now you can switch both hair color and style in the hair salon (with a preview!). * The Bank 'transfer' and 'store' pages have been combined into one. * The inventory and store links have been moved to the top. * New records have been added. * People can no longer add a reason when sending money or items when they're in the target's ignore list. * The drop rate for items has been changed. The effect of LUK has been decreased, while the effect of level has increased. Version 2 In the second version of Shino's Total War crimes, money and experince were added to the game. During Version 2 there was a growth or influx of players. Version 1 Version 1 was a basic lotto game where players could purchase tickets for a weekly drawing. =Frequently Asked Questions= There are many questions to be asked, and odds are they are answered here. Abilities Q: What do the different abilities do? A: I will explain the four abilities below. STR - This helps all warriors and 'normal' (Delivery Boy, Rocker, ...) jobs in combat. DEX - This helps all archers in combat. INT - This helps all magicians in combat. LUK - This helps all thieves in combat. It also increases the success rate for item drops at crimes for everyone. Q: Why does almost every job need two abilities instead of just one? A: As said in the previous question, there is only one ability helping in combat, the primary one. This primary ability also gives better crime odds for every job. There is, however, also a secondary ability which you need. This secondary ability differs per job. This secondary ability is only used when battling users, it increases your minimum damage. Warriors - STR is primary, DEX is secondary. Archers - DEX is primary, STR is secondary. Magicians - INT is primary, LUK is secondary. Thieves - LUK is primary, DEX is secondary. 'Normal' jobs - STR is primary, there is no secondary ability. Q: So what abilities do I really need? A: It depends on what job you want to be. In the previous question you can find what abilities are needed per job. For example, if you want to be a Warrior, you will only need STR and some DEX. To exactly know how much you need of each ability, go to the 'Change Job' page. There are some ability requirement needed for the job. Make sure you match those requirements. Q: Help! I screwed up my stats! Can I reset them? A: Normally, no, you wouldn't be able to reset them. However, a lot of people are having this problem, so I decided to make a quest to reset your ability points. This can only be done ONCE so be careful! The quest is called 'Chrishrama and the Wierd Medicine' and can be found in Argos. Account Q: Can I change my username and/or password? A: Yes, they can both be changed in your profile. The password field can be left blank to leave it unchanged. When you enter both fields the password will be changed. Q: What can I be banned for? A: You can be banned for various violations. Scamming, botting and hacking is illegal. You can also be banned for excessive spamming of PMs (for example begging for items or money), the shoutbox or even the server. Accounts may also not be shared with anyone, and you may not 'sell' or 'trade' accounts. You can also be banned for having multiple account on one computer. (There are exceptions) Q: Do you keep track of my IP address? A: Yes, I do keep IP address logs, but don't worry! It will not be shared with anyone and it is solely used for login and security purposes.